Seducing West
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Prussia wants Germany.He knows his brother wants him back but hesitates to show it because he is held back by his morals.How long will it take Prussia to convince Germany that they both want the same? Lots of tension culminating in a hot office encounter
1. Tension

**Title:** _**Seducing West**_

**Pairing: **Germany/Prussia

**Warnings:** Incest, Italy bashing, Human names

**Characters:** **Germany****, ****Prussia****, ****Italy****, ****Japan**

**A/N:** You've been warned but I'll repeat again - Italy bashing. I don't hate Italy, and please refrain from flaming because it will be ignored. Thank you for your understanding.

**- Seducing West -**

The first thing Germany noticed upon entering his bedroom was that someone was occupying his bed, hidden under the thin covers.

The thought alone made him twist his features in a frown. Especially after realizing who exactly was lying there, half-naked from what he could tell, bare back turned to him. He resisted the urge to slam the door shut and closed it silently instead, strolling over towards the intruder. The lamps were off, nevertheless he didn't notice the lack of light as the moonlight was enough to make him see everything.

A step away from the sleeping nation now, he grabbed one end of the quilt that was barely serving its purpose and pulled at it with force.

His brother registered the motion a mere second later, still slightly dizzy while trying to understand what happened. A groan escaped him at the loss as well as interruption. He was napping perfectly satisfied until now, mind you. Ludwig felt his eyelid twitch in irritation, only the fact that it was night saved Gilbert from his shouting. He dropped the cover, finally voicing his thoughts.

"Explain." He inquired laconically, holding back from growling. Gilbert clearly understood how angered he was by the tone itself. He drew a long breath that Ludwig almost mistook for exhaustion, but the smirk was indicating something else. Besides, he knew Gilbert well. The sole reason of this was to annoy him, and Ludwig had to admit, he was doing it quite successfully.

"Let me sleep." Gilbert offered simply, causing blood to rush to his cheeks in a surge of anger.

"Explain. _Now_."

Gilbert raised himself and snatched the quilt that lay rumpled at his feet, occupying the same place once again, leisurely ignoring the ireful aura surrounding the younger nation.

"You know it's Friday, West. And you also know how soldiers get on their nights off." Gilbert began after finding a comfortable place on the pillow, "I have no intention of spending the whole damn night in my room that happened to be where their lovely meeting place is." He clarified, voice bored, back turned to Ludwig, and the cover secured around his body. There was a strong chance he would try to rip the cover away from him again. Contrary to the popular belief, Germany's heart was in the right place. He knew what Gilbert was talking about, and enduring soldiers' gibberish for a whole night wasn't a pleasant experience. He probably couldn't close his windows either, and the heat was almost unbearable.

"So you came into _my_ room? Are you out of your bloody mind?" Gilbert was ignoring him and he didn't like it, nor did he like the fact that he made himself comfortable in the bed again.

"Stop bitching around, West. Just come into the bed." Gilbert cried with a scowl," I'm not going to bite you." He added, chuckling for good measure. He felt daring suddenly. "It's not like you never shared the bed with another male. That Italian dunce— "

"_Enough_." Ludwig cut off, not in the mood to hear the rest.

Prussia did nothing but laugh at that.

Nothing happened for quite some time, not until Gilbert heard the familiar sounds of clothes being removed at least. He rolled onto his back, turning to observe Ludwig taking his uniform off. With a suspicious smirk that was much maligned by Ludwig, he propped himself up and leaned the chin into his palm. His brother removed the peaked cap, a few strands of blond hair fell over his forehead, giving him a tousled yet attractive look.

Unbeknownst to Ludwig he kept admiring quietly, licking his lips when he slipped the military jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned the shirt underneath, laying the garments down onto a chair neatly. The younger nation caught the stare then and sent Gilbert an inquisitive look, loosening his belt.

"What?" He snapped impatiently.

Gilbert didn't answer, rather asked something instead.

"How can Italy be your lover? I don't understand." He mocked, smirk in place.

"He is not. You're talking nonsense." Ludwig seemed surprised. The younger blond was sometimes wearing his heart on his sleeve without noticing it.

"He isn't?" Gilbert managed in the most innocent voice he could muster, "My bad then. Fuck that, never mind." He sprawled his body over the mattress with a moan, the cover slid lower, exposing his unclad torso. Ludwig couldn't but notice the little detail, the bare skin was drawing his gaze and he wondered whether Gilbert was doing it on purpose. He turned away finally, bent on finishing his task, taking his boots off. But something continued nagging him in the back of his mind.

"Why would you be interested in that in the first place? It doesn't make any sense." He murmured, Gilbert heard him.

"It does when you ignore the awesome in front of you because of an idiot like Feliciano." Gilbert sneered. He watched his brother closely, eager to see his response. No sooner did he utter his words the whole secret came out.

"Awesome in front of me?" Ludwig repeated with a frown, "If you're implying yourself…" He trailed off.

Ludwig didn't seem to take him seriously.

"What if I am?" Gilbert countered quickly, his tone sounded too serious to be a joke and Ludwig wasn't ready for this conversation. He didn't want to squabble with his brother now either. Gilbert sat up with his legs crossed, looking at him gravely, and he couldn't but be thankful that he at least had the decency to put a pair of pants on before jumping into the bed.

The lack of response started to anger Gilbert.

"Name just one thing in which I'm inferior to him and I'll change the topic, West." He challenged.

"I don't have anything to tell you." Ludwig averted his gaze and headed toward his bathroom, leaving his brother to fume alone. "You are free to stay for tonight, but don't let me catch you in this room again."

He shut the door close and went to take a shower.

"Don't think I'm satisfied! There's plenty of time to pester you tomorro—"A knock interrupted his yelling. He closed his mouth for few seconds, expecting to hear it again, but a familiar voice was what he got this time.

"Vee~ Germany, are you there?" Feliciano's muffled voice sounded confused. Gilbert couldn't believe his luck — Italy was right there, on the other side of the door, a perfect victim. It was time for letting some steam off.

He jumped to open the door swiftly before Ludwig heard the brunette.

"Why, hello there, Pasta boy." Gilbert grinned. He slumped back against the closed door and crossed his arms, watching the older nation. The look of surprise on Italy's face didn't affect him at all, nor did he mind his own nakedness.

"G-Gil?" Feliciano stuttered.

"Last time I checked it was me, yeah." Gilbert said with bite, "What can I do for you tonight, Italy?" He inquired innocently, barely holding back from rolling his eyes at the silly gaze Feliciano was still giving him.

"Ve… what are you doing in Germany's room?"

"Nothing of your concern, I believe." He snorted. "If that's everything, I'd like to go inside again. Not everyone has spare time to listen to your bosh whole night."

Feliciano brushed his rudeness off, though he looked ashamed.

"Is Ludwig there?"

"Ah, I see." The fool couldn't see that he wasn't welcomed in his own territory. "You came to see your lover, didn't you? How charming." Gilbert drawled coyly, it was amusing to watch the other squirm in embarrassment.

"No, I don't— no such thing!" Feliciano exclaimed eloquently, cheeks flushed. Gilbert had to chuckle at that.

"I see. Well, I guess that's better for me then."

"What do you mean?" Italy finally managed to utter a coherent sentence. A task worth congratulations, but Gilbert refrained from commenting.

"Now I can have Germany all for myself." He answered, neither of them noticed another nation coming, watching them in interest now.

"But… ve, that's—" Feliciano couldn't bring himself to say incest, but Gilbert knew exactly what he was thinking. "—it's _sick_."

"Oh _please_, quit with the moral garbage and spread the virtue somewhere else, you hypocrite." Gilbert did roll his eyes this time, spleen and malevolence dripping from his voice. He couldn't stand someone insulting Germany, a nation he esteemed sincerely.

Feliciano watched, finding himself at loss of words for some time.

"You are evil, Prussia." He uttered eventually.

Gilbert laughter echoed in the hall at first, but he lowered his voice quickly. He'd rather avoid questions from Ludwig. His brother didn't need to know about this conversation.

"You are a member of the Axis. If you believe you're on the good side, as you imply, you're living a lie." He straightened himself, ready to return inside again. Feliciano seemed to understand only now that he was being trampled on by Gilbert.

"Wait, why you—"

"Italy."

Both turned to the source of the voice, spotting Japan who stood in the hall with a pile of documents in his hands, serious.

"That's enough. It's late, we don't want to create any follies." Even though Kiku was talking to Feliciano it was obvious that he referred to both of them. "Let us go to our respective bedrooms." He finished, tacitly calling Italy to join him on his way to the rooms.

"Well then," Gilbert said to wind up the whole affair, "Good night, Honda." He offered politely, completely ignoring the brunette.

"Good night, Gilbert." He replied equally polite and gave a nod before the German disappeared from their view.

"Italy?" Japan urged again.

Feliciano decided to listen this time and followed, oddly silent as he did so.

* * *

Gilbert stayed in the vicinity of the door for what felt few minutes to him, thinking. Only after noticing that the water has been turned off in the bathroom did he move to reach the bed in haste, not wanting Ludwig to catch him there.

Once outside, Ludwig threw a look at him, still awake on his bed when he should have been sound asleep.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Now that you came here for that purpose…" He sat onto the mattress, on the side that was free. He considered telling Gilbert to sleep on the sofa instead, but that would be uncomfortable − and he wouldn't volunteer to sleep there either − it appeared best to share the bed. Beside this, he would have to find another pillow and blanket, and he didn't have patience for it now.

The bed will have to suffice for tonight. It did involve some fighting for space, but they would survive. Unless Gilbert tries to do something stupid, then he would throw him out of the bed and let him kiss the floor. A tiny smile adored his features for a brief second, the thought amused him.

Gilbert watched him climb into the bed in slight disappointment, not happy with the fact that Ludwig was fully clothed. The plain white shirt and pants left nothing exposed.

"You're such a tease, West." Prussia said, adding an exaggerated sigh to it. Scarlet eyes closed, but Ludwig's scent danced pleasantly in his nostrils and he sniffed more. Without asking, he shifted closer, flush against his brother, pressing his nose against Ludwig's neck, one arm tight around his broad torso. Only few seconds he had to enjoy, breathing the scent in, mixed with a hint of soap, before the younger nation snapped and elbowed him roughly.

Gilbert rolled over with a groan, cursing under his breath.

"Idiot." Ludwig murmured in return, changing his position, lying on his side now. But Gilbert wouldn't give up this quickly. He tackled Ludwig who ended up on his abdomen, lying flat against him now, bare chest pressed against the clothed back, the rest of their bodies a tangled mess of limbs and blanket.

"What the—" The rest was effectively muffled by the pillow when Gilbert practically glued himself to the muscular back, crushing his entire weight against his brother with a breathy chuckle. How he loved to piss Ludwig off.

Ludwig raised his upper body with some effort, elbows pushing him off the mattress, and flung Gilbert off of him. The platinum-blond found himself pinned by Ludwig in not time. Although Gilbert's muscles weren't as defined as his brother's, he was strong. Ludwig used his chance to immobilize him now, otherwise they would proceed with a fight and the result would be exhaustion, and this he couldn't afford. It was late and work was waiting for him tomorrow.

With Gilbert underneath him, he held his wrists in a steal-grip, almost cutting off the blood circulation. His teeth bared in annoyance as Gilbert kept struggling to free himself, trying not to show discomfort when he realized how their groins were pressed together, rubbing after every attempt of Gilbert's liberation.

"What do you think you're doing? Calm yourself or I'll kick you out of the fucking room!" He spat, angered beyond words.

"Someone's in a pissy mood today." Gilbert laughed, "That's not a way to talk to your older brother, West." He mocked, the writhing never ceased. Making Ludwig curse was quite a success. It excited him to know that he could control his tantrum like this.

"Don't test my patience now, it's not the right time, Gilbert." Ludwig hissed, though somewhat calmer now.

Said nation stopped and let his body relax, chest heaving. He didn't feel his fingers anymore, Ludwig still kept him in place. Their breaths mingled as they panted, alone on the bed. Gilbert's primary goal was to irritate Ludwig, indeed.

His other goal, however, was to sexually arouse him.

After another minute of silence, he bestirred himself to try exactly that. He bucked his hips, rubbing his crotch against his brother's, licking his bottom lip before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh at the delicious friction. Ludwig's member was already half-hard — no wonder, it was the mighty Prussia lying under him, anyone would get hard at that.

Ludwig stiffened visibly at this movement, Gilbert only grinned more. A typical reaction. Not that Gilbert could blame him — incest wasn't accepted among humans after all. Though the older nation was too selfish and blunt to care, Germany was obsessed with his reputation. And this was exactly why he wanted to crush Ludwig's self-discipline, force him to give in, cut the leash his brother allowed to be put on him. But more than anything else, he wanted to relieve the tension lasting for so long between them, but Ludwig had sufficiently fenced himself by prudence until now.

"What's wrong, West? Has the cat got your tongue? Or are you merely impressed by the five meters?" The grin didn't falter for a second.

"Five meters my ass…" Germany muttered, completely motionless, and still on top.

"Five meters _in_ your ass, you wanted to say?" Gilbert thrust up again, his erection obvious. The joke fell flat.

Ludwig released him and rolled over to his side, straightening the crumpled sheets in process.

"Neat freak…" Gilbert grumbled lowly, massaging his bruised wrists while he observed his brother.

Ludwig sighed deeply in response and turned his back to Gilbert once again.

"Let me sleep now. I don't want to hear you again." Blue eyes closed, desperately wanting sleep. The Axis had a meeting tomorrow, and his work and duties will suffer unless he gets some rest.

But Gilbert had to choose to jerk off behind his back, of course.

He clenched his fists upon hearing Gilbert's breath-rate increase, the moan didn't help either − indeed, Gilbert was getting off in his bed. He gave a groan and closed his eyes anew, but the noises were annoying and _arousing_ too. Everything he could do now is wait for his brother to finish so he could go to sleep finally.  
It took him several minutes, a whole series of jerky breaths with a moan here and there to reach his peak finally, groaning as he came.

"And make sure to clean that." Ludwig remarked annoyed, listening to Gilbert leave the bed with a curse. He returned shortly afterwards and climbed into the bed with a content sigh, and Ludwig could finally drift off to sleep, ignoring his own erection.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. Of Feelings And War

**- Chapter 2 - (Of feelings and war)**

Undertone of male voices and distant laughter woke Prussia up somewhere around four o'clock in the morning, merely three hours after both of them fell asleep.

He tried to recognize where the sounds were coming from, assuming that a group of soldiers was moving near the building, heading to their rooms. He cursed inwardly after the din was finally reduced to distant hum. Unlike Ludwig, he was a light sleeper. He could only daydream about falling asleep again now.

"'m officially piss'd…" He murmured to no one, finding that his words were muffled and he leaned into the warmness gratefully − mornings tended to get chilly after all. He leaned further into the pillow.

Only to realize it was not a pillow. It was someone's heaving chest. Not _someone's_, it could be only his brother lying there.

He became aware of his own position, surprised to find out that he was snuggled against Ludwig's side, head on the strong chest, right hand almost wound around his waist.

It felt good.

In fact, it felt _really_ good.

The position was unusually pleasant, and genuine joy rushed to his chest upon realizing how Ludwig's arm, tucked under his neck, bent so that it was leaned over his shoulder, as if hugging him. He glanced up to confirm what he suspected was true. His brother was sound asleep. Bothwere until few minutes ago, this position was a coincidence. Or perhaps their bodies acted on their own accord, following their true wishes.

Gilbert watched his sibling, perfectly quiet, admiring unconsciously.

Ludwig was truly handsome, attractive. Scandinavian features, hard cheekbones, wide mouth and cerulean eyes, all of this only strengthened his opinion. He especially loved Ludwig's long, thin, upturned nose — his own was somewhat smaller but his physique was generally smaller than Ludwig's.

Gilbert reached up to trace his nose lightly with the tip of his finger, lips widened into a half-smile while he wandered over the ivory skin. Ludwig frowned in sleep before his features relaxed once again. The older nation rested his hand on the heaving chest and leaned his head down anew, deciding not to change the position. He could always pretend he didn't wake up and blame it on lack of space later.

Gilbert sighed while listening to Ludwig's heartbeat, his scent fulled his lungs and he closed his eyes, lightheaded, content and warmth lodged inside him at the intimate closeness.

These moments were rare.

It were those when his selfish side was forgotten, when he sincerely wished he could bias his brother's judgment.

He pressed himself closer, smile persistent on his lips as their bodies fitted together perfectly.

* * *

Germany followed his brother's suit few hours later, stirring in sleep when he found some difficulty to breathe properly. Blue eyes blinked open, trying to gain focus. He felt like shifting his body, but something hindered him from doing so.

Gilbert was nearly sprawled on top of him.

That was how Ludwig saw it at least. The situation was different though, but Ludwig's opinion was not far from truth. Gilbert's head was on his shoulder, arm around his chest, and he couldn't but notice how his leg was striving to close around his own. Their bodies were perhaps too snug for Ludwig's taste, but the suspicion that his loudmouth brother was into cuddling amused him somehow.

Emotions clashed inside — he was a second away from kicking Gilbert out, not minding the fact that he would collapse onto the floor, but he couldn't lift a finger at the same time. Despite of what the small screaming voice in the back of his mind was telling, the closeness felt good. He had the awesome Prussia in his arms, napping and vulnerable. The whole situation was so intimate it made him think on things he barely bothered to ponder about.

War was raging outside, for crying out loud. Each day could be the last one spent in Gilbert's company. The mere idea was like a slap in the face. Being this close to Gilbert overwhelmed him with security he craved, filled him with urge to protect what was his.

_His_?

Despite the apprehension it suggested, he asked himself whether it was true. Was Gilbert really his? They were brothers, he couldn't deny that, but could he give in to Gilbert's constant persuasions and tacit proposals? He wasn't sure if they were meant to be more than brothers. And he was hesitant to surrender to Gilbert. Was showing his true feelings really wise?

What feelings did he have in mind in the first place?

He sighed. These questions always succeeded in giving him terrible headaches. He titled his head down, trying to look at the other nation. He looked serene and peaceful, nothing like his usual self, mouth slightly opened, platinum strands tousled. A smile broke out over his face as he tried to comb his hair, very cautious as he did so, not wanting to wake him up.

Gilbert's mouth closed and he buried his nose further into his neck, sleeping. This made the younger nation smile wider. Maybe it was him who was too tense nowadays — with all the work he had to finish and the lack of sleep — but Gilbert was going on his nerves too most of the time which wasn't particularly helpful.

If only there were more moments like these. Why wasn't Gilbert so peaceful all the time, it would make everything easier.

That probably wouldn't be his Gilbert anymore. He was used to the awesome Prussia getting on his nerves all the time.

This being the last thought connected to this matter, he separated himself from Gilbert and slipped easily out of the bed, stretching his body to get rid of the morning kinks and cast a glance at the clock. He was up twenty minutes earlier than intended. The guard who wakes him up every morning still wasn't there which meant he had some more time to go for a quick jog around the casern before continuing with the usual run of things.

He turned to look at Gilbert and made a halt.

He seemed to camouflage in the white sheets with that fair complexion of his. Ludwig found it attractive in a strange way.

The random thought startled him, bringing him out of stupor. He covered his face and inhaled deeply — he had so many obligations, to add another one to this number would be unwise.

* * *

Loud knocking brought Gilbert out of slumber and he jolted up in surprise, wide-eyed.

Few things seemed to sink in slowly as he lay in silence again. He swore at the guard who woke him up and noticed he was alone on the bed.

"_Scheiße_…" He grumbled under his breath and let his head fall onto the pillow. He remained like that for some time, almost falling asleep again, but the sound of water streaming from a tap caught his attention. Scarlet eyes opened to glance at the opened bathroom.

"_Weeest_?" He called in a half moan as he stretched himself on the bed.

Ludwig peeked out to reveal his presence. His hair was sleeked back as always, strong frame clad in uniform pants and black undershirt that clung to his upper body tight enough to let Gilbert see the contours of defined muscles. There was a single stripe of white lather on his right cheek, and guessing from the razor in his hand, he was almost done shaving.

"You're awake." Ludwig simply stated and disappeared from his sight. Gilbert heard the water streaming again and his brother exited only a minute later, straightening his belt and taking the jacket and the peaked cap.

"Where are you going?" Gilbert asked and raised himself, now sitting on the mattress.

"Work." He offered, "I expect you to arrive at the meeting today, Gilbert." He added sternly, buttoning his jacket.

Gilbert groaned in response.

"I don't feel like getting out of bed, West." He complained childishly.

"Yes, I can see that." Ludwig put the cap on and came to stand right in front of his brother, "It's written right here." He brushed over Gilbert's forehead almost playfully, tiny smile curving on his lips.

Gilbert's eyes almost popped out in bewilderment.

"Strictly speaking, I am shocked. I expected you to throw me out."

"As if I could get rid of you anyway." Ludwig puffed out, "I'll let you sleep here until the meeting."

"That's the right attitude, West, there you go." Gilbert praised in a mock voice but Ludwig was already on his way out, ignoring him.

"Hell, if I had known that coming to your bed was everything needed to make you act like this I would have repeated the same seance every night."

"Right." Ludwig's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Gilbert had nothing better to do than observe other occupants of the meeting room.

Honda was sitting across him, busy inspecting strategic maps laid on the table. He appeared to be thinking about something intensively. Ludwig was on his right side, three seats away, occupying the narrow side of the rectangular table, going through a whole assortment of documents, and the interest in which he was doing it made Gilbert cringe inwardly. He was never into the whole administration thing, he loved the action more.

He sighed quietly in boredom, gaze switching to the man who was currently playing the bartender, offering beverage to them. Japan asked for tea, his brother did the same, and despite the need to ask for beer, he mimicked, taking the goddamn tea as well.

He blamed Italy for everything — he was the one missing. An Italian soldier came to inform that his nation was busy and will attend the meeting in twenty minutes, but Gilbert suspected that Feliciano was either loafing or he simply overslept but didn't want Ludwig to know. He suspected it was the latter.

It made him edgy. If he himself made the effort to leave Ludwig's warm and comfortable bed only to come here, Italy should drag his ass over here on time too.

As if on cue, the double doors were opened and Feliciano strolled inside with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Oh, thank God, you decided to grace us with your presence at last. I almost started panicking." Gilbert sat twiddling his pencil, staring out of the window. Ludwig gave him a glare which he innocently ignored.

Italy took a seat across, between Japan and his brother, while he squeezed the last drops out of the teabag and flavored his drink with some honey.

"Good morning, everyone! What a beautiful day, isn't it?" Feliciano smiled brightly, addressing all present at the table, but his gaze stopped on Ludwig, staying there obnoxiously long. Gilbert wanted to slap himself on the forehead.

"Bloody awful day…" He commented absent-mindedly and licked his index finger where a drop of lemon juice trickled down. He himself wasn't aware of his action, a mere reflex, but Ludwig's kept a watchful eye on his gestures.

The server came up to Feliciano who gave a confused look, not sure what to choose. He glanced at the blond next to him.

"I'll have the same as Germany." He said with another smile.

Gilbert snorted. Ludwig gave him a look but he only shrugged in response. Japan sensed the tense pause and cleared his throat. "Shall we start?" He offered.

"Yes." Germany mimicked and cleared his throat as well, gaze settling on the papers in front of him. "I wanted to raise several recent issues today, starting with the deserters."

"Ah, right." Prussia cut in as his memory was refreshed. He looked at Italy with malice written all over his features, "Your soldiers, Feliciano. They ran away, fled from the battlefield, I hear…"

Italy straightened in his chair at the shameless taunt.

"That's not quite true. It was only few of them. England's troops surprised them with a spate of attacks in the camp." Feliciano tried to defend his pride.

"Weak cowards. That's what they are." Gilbert hid his smirk behind the cup of tea, taking a sip. Proud of his own troops that were loyal to him, he found it entertaining to make fun of Italy's recent defeat. "But it doesn't surprise me. You make such a brilliant leader after all."

Feliciano could only stare at him indignantly. He looked at the other blond, looking for support from Germany.

Ludwig himself was angered with his brother's childish behavior, staring stonily at him.

"Gilbert. Enough with that." He hissed.

"But, brother, I'm sure you share my op—"

"_Gilbert_." Ludwig interrupted and slammed his palm on the wooden surface with force that made everyone wince.

Prussia frowned at the dead serious voice and decided to listen to him for once. He glanced at Italy with a fake smile.

"I apologize, of course. I meant no offense." He said, his tone poisonous. He returned to his tea again, his whole attitude veering.

"I suggest we try to find solutions for the men who are still held captive in prisons." Ludwig spoke, "Trials? If you have any other—"

Gilbert stopped listening there.

Cowards should be punished, deserters flogged to death - if found guilty - to serve as an example to the rest. As simple as that. At least in Gilbert's opinion.

Whatever they choose to do, his own decision won't matter. The soldiers were Italians, it was up to Feliciano to make a decision, and he had no interest whatsoever in paying attention to them. And listening to Japan's ideas about the military trials even less.

So he pretended to be making conscious efforts to hear what was being talked about while he toyed with the tea in front of him, lifting his gaze from time to time to look at the others. With the tip of his finger he traced the brim carelessly, now following Ludwig who was listening to Kiku attentively. Gilbert had nothing against the Asian nation, but his calm monotone voice had soporific effects on him.

His fingers became sticky and he lifted his hand to lick the honey off, flicking his tongue over the tip curiously. The next time he looked up he could practically feel Ludwig's eyes on him and they locked gazes. If Gilbert wasn't mistaking it, his brother's cheeks were very lightly flushed and he didn't seem so focused anymore.

He blinked in confusion at first. But it soon dawned on him what exactly made Ludwig turn red. A smirk flourished on his lips, ideas popping up in his mind.

He looked at the other two, satisfied to find that Japan wasn't paying attention to him while the Italian was busy doodling something on his notes.

Gilbert licked his finger again, sticking his tongue out enough for his brother to see.

It was as plain as day that Ludwig stopped following the speech in favor of watching his brother, swallowing thickly. Gilbert held his attention completely when he let two fingers slide inside his mouth deeper, sucking on them with erotic enthusiasm and Germany could only stare, mouth slightly agape, at the tempting display in front of him. The view has smitten him completely — scarlet eyes on half-mast, glazed over with lust without caring about their company, without fearing the consequences. And watching only him, wanting only him. Gilbert's lips and tongue continued to work on his digits, coating the skin with his saliva, no shame on his features as he mimicked a fellatio.

Ludwig bit inside his cheek, a fruitless attempt to prevent a hard-on, but he couldn't remove his gaze from that sinful mouth. A fair blush made itself comfortable on his cheeks, just as Gilbert foreboded, he could barely believe that he was being maneuvered by his brother's lewd behavior.

Yet he couldn't but wonder how it would feel to have that mouth on something else right now. Something that was steadily growing in his nether regions.

Gilbert chose exactly that moment to remove his fingers from his mouth, lips glistening with saliva. He shrugged the whole matter off nonchalantly, pretended as if nothing has happened, content smirk on his face.

* * *

The meeting ended after another hour, much to Gilbert's relief.

Kiku already on his way out, Ludwig stood but looked very stiff, waiting for the others to leave first. Feliciano must have noticed this since he stopped in his tracks, his intention clear - to remain alone with the blond. It was Gilbert who perceived the same and didn't follow Kiku, but slowed down to see what Feliciano was up to. He'd rather endure another hour of tedious discussion than leave them alone and let the leech touch his brother. The best he could do is make a little scene and shoo Italy out.

As he passed the brunette he faked a stumble, causing Feliciano to flinch. He laughed under his breath, sneering at the other nation openly. The Italian's cheeks colored in less than few seconds, blushing heavily because Gilbert made him look bad in front of Germany.

"Why are you always doing this? Making me look like a coward! What did I do to you, Gilbert?" He cried suddenly, surprising both. Gilbert let the tense wait last for some more before speaking.

"You don't need me for that. You already look like a fucking coward without me saying a thing."

Feliciano gave Ludwig a pleading look which only made him furious.

"If protection is what you want you're in the wrong place. This is a fucking war, not a game. Do me a favor and grow some ba—"

It was Ludwig who didn't let him finish as he got hold of him, tightly gripping onto his arm, fingers digging into his triceps. He turned to Feliciano.

"Italy." He dismissed the older nation. The brunette gave a nod in return and offered a smile before locking gazes with the Prussian again.

"Don't think it's over. I'll make you regret your words." He promised Gilbert firmly and left the room.

Gilbert freed himself from Ludwig's hold, puffing out proudly. "Thank you for defending me, dearest brother."

"You were giving him an earful. What did you expect after calling him a coward?" Ludwig moved back to sit onto his armchair again.

"I named him so because he _is_ one." Gilbert stated but visibly calmer now. He made a low humming noise, forgetting about the Mediterranean nation altogether. Out of sight out of mind, as they say. When he threw a look over his shoulder to check what his brother was doing he found him leaned back, reading something.

A mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"West?"

"Hm?" Ludwig didn't look up. Gilbert took advantage of it and came to stand in front him, lifted one foot to set it on the occupied armchair promptly, nudging Ludwig's thigh with his boot. As expected, he gazed up in alert, finding his face in the same level as Gilbert's lower regions. His heart was in his mouth when the Prussian spoke in a husky voice he never heard before.

"Why so glum, West? Do you need something?"

"Like you would know what I need. " He answered, Gilbert's tone seemed to have rubbed off some of that huskiness on his own. The thought that he was in a way flirting with Gilbert sent shivers up his spine, temporarily binding him to the chair like paralysis.

"Oh?" The playful smirk widened, revealing his pearly teeth. He reached to take his brother's hand slowly, bringing it confidently to his inner thigh. "Maybe I do know what you need after all. I'm your brother, am I not?" He closed his fingers over Ludwig's palm, leading him further up, nearly brushing his crotch. "No one knows you better than me, _Bruder_."

Excitement rushed to Ludwig's chest, making his mind go blank. He fought not to give in, especially now when someone could walk in on them, but Gilbert's skin was so warm under those clothes, so inviting. He had the carnal wish to throw his brother who wouldn't stop teasing him onto that table, rip the uniform off and pull him over his knee to give him the spanking he craved.

"You're stepping over the line, brother." Ludwig warned, his voice sounded weak even to his own ears. Fingers closed painfully around Gilbert's thigh as a compensation for the lost determination in his tone.

The Prussian hissed lowly, teeth sunk into his bottom lip. He was in pleasure. Ludwig recognized it almost immediately. He would have never pegged him for a masochist. But it didn't seem that much of a surprise.

"Don't be so fucking pious, West… You know you want it too." Gilbert's voice was heavy with lust. He jerked forward to rub himself against Ludwig's hand but the other let go quickly.

"You're talking nonsense." Ludwig said curtly, refusing to consider his words, pushing him out of way, leaving the room. Gilbert did expect such a response but it still cut to his heart. He was left alone, staring at the vacant armchair despondently.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Harvesting the Fruits of Anger

**A/N: I apologize if I caused any confusion, guys - this story was written long ago, it's finished and it has three chapters + a sequel. I only wanted to edit the chapters (without a change in plot) but I didn't expect such a renewed interest for this fic. Thank you for all the favs and comments, and sorry for making you wait for the edited chapters.**

**Warnings:** rough office sex, **violence**, Italy bashing, top!Germany, bottom!Prussia

**Edit:** Oh, dammit already! I always manage to find mistakes, even after several readings... forgive me, I'm a human too -_-

**- Chapter 3 - (Harvesting the Fruits of Anger)****  
**

Gilbert sat in his office, feeling a wave of nausea washing over him as he cast an eye over his weekly schedule.

This only reminded him on how much he detested this part of his duties, so he threw the documents all over his desk, creating a mess which he pretty much disregarded. The nation leaned his elbows onto the table, rubbing his face in dissatisfaction. He spent the entire morning trying to track his brother down, but he was nowhere to be found. And there he hoped for a little bit of distraction.

To make the tragedy worse, two German soldiers guarding Ludwig's room wouldn't let him inside as he stood in front of the bedroom last night which flattered all his hopes. Yelling in the hall didn't help either; Ludwig seemed to ignore him completely. Not only was it an improper way to treat an older brother, but the whole event left Gilbert beyond pissed too. His rage had no measure.

And Ludwig called _him_ childish.

But he had to take other things into consideration.

He sighed softly, a farrago of mixed emotions tormented him. He felt disappointed, even slightly betrayed. Ludwig was hiding himself so deep in the closet, it seemed almost impossible to get him out of there. Getting his brother to give in was a tough nut to crack, and he seldom had leisure too, he couldn't spend the whole time chasing him around. But he was determined to push him further, bent on trying even harder, until Ludwig finds himself backed into a corner where he couldn't escape. He wished his brother would take his words with more sobriety, not dismiss them as a mere trifle.

A single knock interrupted his pondering.

Upon getting Prussia's approval, the guard opened the door to let an adjutant inside. The man brought a new stack of papers which Gilbert hated with passion. Another sigh escaped him as he looked out of the window and gestured for the young man to put the documents on the desk, absently following a line of soldiers marching outside. Somewhere on the opposite side of the caserne a riot was disturbing the peace, the clamor was steadily increasing.

"Tell those idiots to shut it. My head will explode from all the noise."

The man gave a curt nod before responding with a 'Yes, Sir', disappearing from the room for at least few minutes. When he returned, the noise was as persistent as ever, making it impossible for Gilbert to concentrate.

"You're fucking useless." He complained in a grumble, "If they're so eager to kill each other let them do it somewhere else. Or I'm going to intervene and shut them up in the most efficient way possible."

"Sir. Their leader should be there any minute to give them a speech." The man answered humbly.

"Oh." This piqued Gilbert's curiosity, "Are we talking about Italy?" He rose from his arm-chair, heading toward the door.

"Yes, Sir." The adjutant managed to reply, giving him a puzzled look.

The smirk on Prussia's lips suggested nothing good.

"I shall pay him a visit…"

* * *

Gilbert knew his intentions were wrong. He could clearly imagine the anger and shame Italy would feel, but he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Holding a morning sermon, I see." Prussia jibed, coming to stand beside the Mediterranean nation.

Feliciano stood like petrified, startled by his presence. He tried to look unmoved – though he was shocked by the rude intrusion – for he was in the middle of delivering a speech. The brunette stayed calm, a sharp contrast to his usual self, and exactly this betrayed him. Gilbert knew his presence was not welcomed. Hazel eyes seemed to plead him to go, but this was a thing which he flatly refused to do.

"_Prussia. Buon Giorno_." Italy finally acknowledged, "How are you?" He bit out indignantly.

"Can't really call it a good day, but I'm well enough. Thank you for your concern, Italy." Gilbert drawled sardonically. He had way too much fun doing this. Scarlet eyes scanned the aligned troops, but his gaze returned to the nation quickly. "Addressing those who didn't run off like scared rabbits?"

"You will excuse me, I hope. You interrupted my speech." Feliciano's tone was low, keeping it between Prussia and him only. He could practically feel the stares on them.

"Oh, you have no talent for giving a proper soldier speech, believe me." Gilbert breezily remarked, "You lack the traits of one to do so." Prussia's amusement and mockery reached their peak now. Seeing Italy confused was fun, indeed. But making him angry was far more entertaining.

Italy was desperately trying to get a grip of himself, visibly tense, desperate. He fixed his glare directly at him, the best one he could muster, choosing to mimic the German and let him have a taste of his own words.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight with _you_. Be so kind and leave if you're finished with your lecture. _Grazie_." Italy felt madly anxious to get rid of him. The Prussian eyed him with a broad grin on his face.

"Of course, of course. Anything for you, Italy."

* * *

"Of course, I don't wish to claim that our own troops were innocent, but now it's easy to sense their restlessness. Not a small number starts making ruckus every now and then."

"Hm." Ludwig offered laconically, immersed in his work and thoughts. Multitasking was his specialty, and it was therefore easy for him to follow the report. The scribbling over the paper was the only sound disturbing the silence for a few seconds while Germany was writing. The General carried on with his report after the short pause.

"We are facing soaring crime rates, I'm afraid it will only—"

He was cut off as the door was flung open energetically, another nation revealed his presence. Both, Germany and the General turned to look at the intruder in a startle.

Italy wasted no time and stared at the officer, gaze piercing.

"Out! Everyone out!" Feliciano ordered, tone openly revealing how disgruntled he was at the moment. All officers left quietly, leaving the two nations alone.

"This was the last straw – I won't be silent anymore, Germany. He humiliated me in front of the troops, he disregards my authority – I want him punished at once!" His last words bordered on shouting.

"Calm down, Italy. One thing after another, please. I cannot follow." Ludwig composure was unmarred by the exclamation of discontent. Feliciano noticed his mistake then. Veering suddenly, he gave a smile in a silent apology and took a seat in front of Ludwig's desk.

"Now, tell me what happened. And please with less enthusiasm this time." He put his pen down and stood up, hands folded behind his back. The Italian fought against the blush that threatened to color his cheeks, finally aware of how embarrassing his outburst from earlier must have looked. He smiled, changing his appearance from resentful to charming, his cheerfulness returning gradually. The change only succeeded in puzzling Ludwig further.

"Prussia interrupted my speech and dubbed me as incapable in front of my people."

Ludwig sighed deeply. His brother had no tact at all. And even less manners.

"I'll see what I can do…"

* * *

Prussia shifted in his seat to change his body position and strain his muscles, the dull atmosphere was drowning him. He was bound to his office, the entire day was pretty uneventful, not a single fight was recorded among the soldiers, nor did he see Ludwig. It was getting dark and he put the light on in order to read through the rest of the papers − fortunately, he had only two more left for today.

Then he could finally proceed to chase after his brother and annoy him.

He chuckled quietly to himself at the mere thought.

As if on cue, the door was opened without a knock and someone joined him. Gilbert looked up, eyes locked in a pensive stare with a pair of familiar blue ones.

"West." He said without thought, corners of his mouth rising in a smile at the sight of his brother standing there in his uniform. Ludwig said nothing at first, only stood there in silence, with a grave expression of his face. Gilbert's smile faltered. The delight upon seeing the younger nation faded to be replaced by confusion. Not only did he look all solemn and serious, but angered as well. Gilbert's gaze fell on something he failed to notice before, something in his brother's gloved hand.

Ludwig stood with a firm grip around the crop of a long black leather whip. As his eyes moved down the length of the rod he found himself affected, fear mixed with excitement flashed through him as he imagined scenarios involving them and that lash, his member twitching lively.

He glanced up with an intent of looking at his face, rising from the armchair.

Ludwig finally moved too. He took few steps towards the desk, striking the flexible rod against the leather of his own boots in a swift lash of the punishment device. The crack resounded through the room with a piercing sound, forcing Gilbert to throw a look at the whip before their eyes met again.

"What do you want with that, West?" Gilbert smirked in mischief, "You know such dangerous things aren't for children." He jested in a husky voice. Ludwig remained unmoved by his tone.

"Gilbert, please scratch my name from the list of people you piss off when bored." He responded with a grim, set expression, his voice somber.

Gilbert gave a soft chuckle. "Why, it's fun this way…"

"I'm serious." Ludwig persisted.

Gilbert knew that. They were certain to engage in a heated squabble as the sun was to rise, it was only a matter of time.

"What do you need it for then?" His gaze fell onto the whip anew for emphasis. Ludwig shortened the distance and took another step forward, but Gilbert was still out of his reach, on the opposite side of the table.

"Don't make it any harder than it already is, brother." Ludwig lifted the thin end of the whip, dragging his gloved fingers across the leather. Gilbert followed his movements, fascinated by the gesture, licking his lips in anticipation.

"You want to punish me? Why?" There was a hint of urgency in his tone, mixed with genuine curiosity, but his tone and body language resembled a person with an unwavering intention to seduce.

"You know very well why."

A lascivious smile adorned Gilbert's features as he spoke again. "Maybe I don't. Tell me, I want to hear…"

Ludwig rounded the table swiftly but Gilbert saw through his plans and slipped away before he could reach him, playfully getting away from the blond. Both standing at the narrower side of the desk now, they stopped moving. Ludwig pressed his lips together in impatience, bent forward to rest his hands on the table, palms flat on the wooden surface with the whip underneath.

"You offended Italy." He simply stated.

Gilbert laughed out.

"Well…sucks to be him." He eventually offered, "What did he tell you? Did he ask you to do something?" The albino cocked his head innocently.

"Not your business." His brother countered and straightened up to advance toward him. Gilbert managed to slip away once again before Ludwig even got to chance to touch him. They found themselves in reversed positions, Ludwig beside the armchair and Gilbert across him.

"Fair enough." Prussia laughed quietly, "Still, what a dimwit. Quite a little mouse, isn't he? He can't keep up with the awesome Prussia." He added in derision.

"You have no damn right to treat your ally like this!" Ludwig snarled suddenly, startling Gilbert but aggravating him at the same time.

"I can threat him however _the fuck_ I want, West."

"He is your comrade!"

"So what? You are backstabbing _me_, your own brother, because of a mouse like him?" Gilbert sneered, "And what is this anyway — did he ask you to protect him again?"

"You need to be punished, otherwise you'll never learn your lesson. I'm the only one who can knock some sense into you."

"Mhmm, no doubt." Gilbert drawled lowly, giving the whole event a sudden erotic turn. "But I got another kind of rod you can use, _Bruder_." Braving himself, he circled the table and made a halt in front of Ludwig, taking advantage of his tranquility, and leisurely placing his hands upon his brother's clothed chest. "I'd be more than willing to receive my punishment then." He played with the shiny buttons with an inviting smile, eyes on half-mast.

"Not this again…" Ludwig frowned at the familiar digression. Gilbert burst out laughing but never ceased with his movements, toying with his uniform.

"Do I amuse you?" Ludwig inquired, voice dripping with sarcasm, but he never made an attempt to stop Gilbert.

"Ah, West…" Gilbert scolded playfully, "When will you learn to talk less and enjoy more?" He forgot his etiquette and plunged his hand between Ludwig's legs to cup his shaft in a secure grip without a dram of remorse. Ludwig's breath caught in his throat as Gilbert squeezed. "You look too tense, brother." The Prussian carried on, licking his lips in hunger, Ludwig's cock growing under his attention. "We should do something about it." He palmed the bulge, squeezing harder.

"G… Gilbert." Ludwig didn't want his voice to sound so meek, but Gilbert's firm grip on his hardening length made his mind go blank. There was not a single explanation why he wasn't protesting, at least he couldn't think of any. He stood paralyzed, as if waiting for something to happen. The older nation smirked triumphantly at this.

"What's with the breathy voice, West?"

"Brother… our names will be disgraced forever." Ludwig managed, swallowing thickly when his erection became painfully obvious and he couldn't deny attraction anymore.

"Disgraced, you say? Do I look like I fucking care? I only need your consent, a simple approval that you want it too..."

It sounded so good, so tempting. And Gilbert had such skilled hands too. Ludwig's breathing increased in rate, but he was short of words. Gilbert continued with his persuasive offers, testing his resistance with those little tantalizing words.

"I wish to be the only one to come into your bed at night." Gilbert inched closer, his breath ghosted over his skin, "I want to be the only one to fulfill your desires, dearest brother."

Ludwig knew that he was speaking the truth, and this was exactly what he was afraid of. He was seconds away from complying to his brother's wishes, it was difficult to keep struggling and resisting.

"_Enough_." He muttered with the last bits of determination he still had left, but the hostile utterance didn't have the desired effect. Gilbert could almost taste success, he wasn't about to back away now. Not now when his brother was seconds away from breaking.

Excitement washed over him, determination coursed through his veins. He would make Ludwig livid, _furious_. He would push him to the limits and further.

"And that stupid Italian," Gilbert taunted once again, knowing what will anger Ludwig the most, "He wants you so much, the poor creature. Wet as a girl every time he sees you, West." He was past caring about his choice of words — anything to make Ludwig submit. "But unlike me, he doesn't even know what he wants." His lips were almost brushing against Ludwig's skin as he whispered, he fought against the urge to bite into his earlobe. "He wants a macho, yet someone who will be gentle with him. He wishes to be independent, but wants someone to look after him every time he makes something wrong." Gilbert interrupted his ridicule to stroke his brother's clothed member, dotingly and with care, "I want you as you are, and I don't ask for anything in return, _Bruder_."

The lack of response bothered him slightly and he titled his head to look at Ludwig, but there was a strange gleam in his eyes, giving Gilbert a glimpse of hope. His brother was about to snap and break under his assaults.

"We cannot…" The taller of the two tried to protest a last time, but reason and good sense were deserting quickly, it was absurdly obvious that he was angry and aroused, but he would never admit the latter.

"Forgive me, brother, I fail to see why." Gilbert gave him a desirous look, pale fingers moving over his cock, his gesture audacious yet desperate at the same time. He was sick of waiting. "Mmm, yes… he knows how to have fun." Prussia cooed to the shaft in his hand, gripping possessively. His mouth watered at the feeling, saliva pooling under his tongue as he wished nothing else than to have a taste of Ludwig's hard length.

But his plan failed in execution when Ludwig got a hold of his upper arm, fingers digging into his triceps painfully, not letting him kneel.

"Stop with this at once and take your beating like a man!"

"That's not the point, West. The fucking point is that I didn't deserve it—"

He wasn't allowed to finish as Ludwig flung him towards the table where he collided with the massive furniture, knocking him off balance. Ludwig wanted to follow and trap him against the desk, force him down on the flat surface, but Gilbert recovered quickly, finally aware of how serious his brother was with his intentions. He was not the one to let himself being whipped, so he spun around swiftly and landed a punch straight on Ludwig's jaw.

"Fuck you!" Gilbert growled, taking no notice of the stunned look on Ludwig's face. Moreover, he flung himself at the blond in revenge, bent on delivering another blow, but Ludwig caught him this time, letting the whip fall to the ground as he seized Gilbert's hands in an agonizing clutch, rendering him powerless for a moment. It slipped his mind that the rest of Gilbert's body was still very mobile, and this the Prussian used to his advantage, lifting his leg to strike a solid blow at Ludwig's abdomen which sent him stumbling backwards before he fell to his knees.

Gilbert knew he shouldn't let his guard down – this wasn't the first and probably not the last time they fought and he knew very well how skilled his brother was in combat. His next decision fell quickly, but it wasn't weighed up and he aimed at his brother again, but Ludwig blocked his attack this time, catching him by the calf, and attempted a counterattack, both grappled for dominance but Ludwig gained the upper hand.

With Gilbert facing the table again he rose up to haul him back but the Prussian got his hands on some documents and sent them flying towards the other German.

It hardly deceived him, and he succeeded in his original intention to pull Gilbert back, twisting him as to face him, both arms under his grasp. He forced them behind Gilbert's back, preventing him from using his hands for charge, but this didn't put a stop to his struggling.

The older nation was squirming while they were flushed together, both gasping for air. Ignoring the awkward position, Ludwig found his voice first.

"What will you do now, eh?" He taunted, half-expecting Gilbert to find some strange way to escape from his clutch.

He couldn't even guess how strange it was about to get.

Gilbert didn't say a word, he only leaned forward to capture Ludwig's lips in their first kiss. Ludwig's eyes widened, a sharp intake of breath was heard when Gilbert pressed their lips together while the younger blond still struggled to adopt the idea of them actually kissing. It was a simple lip-lock, but it was still a kiss.

Gilbert pulled back and gazed at him inquisitively, waiting to see his reaction. Adrenaline and excitement were tearing at his insides as he saw Ludwig bursting out into a strange kind of passion. All reason forgotten, he was far gone to stop now and crushed his lips back against Gilbert's in a bruising kiss. He became only few moments to enjoy, for Gilbert decided to revenge himself for the previous treatment, sinking teeth into his lower lip, piercing through the skin.

Ludwig groaned in pain and anger, the older one used the chance to wriggle out of the lax hold and turned around to grab the nearest item which happened to be the phone on his desk, and threw it at the other nation in fury. Ludwig ducked as the device came flying toward him, missing it only thanks to his good reflexes. He closed his arms around Gilbert's middle section, flying off the handle again, and hoisted him up from the ground. Gilbert kept wriggling as he tried to break away from the firm clutch on his waist. He growled out in exasperation, twisting in Ludwig's arms and he lowered him the slightest bit, but this was enough for Gilbert to act and he seized the opportunity, invading his brother's vital regions as he cupped his balls with a different intention now than before, his grip promising pain if Ludwig refused to release him.

Fearing for his manhood to be abused, Ludwig let go of him but wrapped his fingers around Gilbert's neck instead, cutting off his oxygen supply and the Prussian was forced to stop clutching at his lower regions. His grip was cautions – they never meant to seriously injure each other – still, Gilbert hurried to loosen the hold, both hands grasping Ludwig's arm.

Fed up with the whole game, Ludwig guided them toward the table where he intended to immobilize Gilbert for good, and shoved him to lie on the flat surface, pinning him down roughly.

Neither knew how or when it happened, but the position suddenly turned extremely intimate.

Ludwig released his brother's neck and Gilbert breathed harshly, mouth half-opened, arching off the desk with a wanton moan as Ludwig traveled over his chest, unbuttoning his jacket, tearing off his shirt. Gloved hands slid down to his thighs where fair skin was hidden underneath the coarse fabric, waiting to be touched, he undid the pants quickly in heat – it was too good to stop now. Gilbert didn't even think of protesting, only assisted him as he yanked the pants down, wanting the clothes off as well.

Ludwig let a growl slip past his lips, mad at himself and his inefficiency to get the deep blue pants past Gilbert's boots. Not wanting to risk Ludwig losing interest, Gilbert raised himself and pulled his brother down into a fervent kiss, reaching down to finish what Ludwig was unable to do.

The younger nation shrugged the jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoned his own trousers as they kissed, freeing his erect cock. He moaned while Gilbert dominated the kiss, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to nip at it playfully, tongue moving smoothly over the spot he had abused earlier.

Once he got rid of the clothing and the pants fell to the floor, he wrapped his legs around Ludwig's waist and pressed his crotch against his brother's pelvis, grinding lasciviously. He wanted to galvanize him further and bit into his lip again, not gently, provoking him. The younger German groaned with a scoff and broke the painful kiss, forcing Gilbert down again, fuming.

He glanced at his cock where drops of pre-come dribbled down his length and he spat into his gloved hand, slickening the shaft with the only lube he had available now, positioning himself to penetrate the nation beneath him. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but it was only Gilbert's fault that the event turned out like this.

Pushing securely against his entrance and watching his length disappear inside, he let out a breath of pleasure once he slid in further and the heat engulfed him, closing his eyes for a short moment as he continued to stretch Gilbert.

He glanced up to see in what condition the Prussian was, locking his gaze with Gilbert's lustful one. His brother was grinning in delight.

Fucking masochist.

Gilbert spread his thighs more in sheer satisfaction, giving him more access. Without further ado, Ludwig set a steady pace and wasted no time, thrusting ruthlessly, Gilbert didn't complain. There was something brutal in the way Ludwig was taking him, his aim appeared to be punishment rather than pleasure, perhaps a mix of both, but it didn't matter to Gilbert, he enjoyed in it earnestly.

It only came home to him after a minute that he has finally succeeded, and the thought struck him like a thunder, causing him to laugh mirthfully as he realized that he has seduced West.

The sudden laughter brought him only another series of powerful thrusts, Ludwig plunged himself inside until he couldn't reach any further, fucking him with so little mercy. Gilbert bit his lip at the deep intrusion and the force, reaching above his head to grip the edge of the rocking table, another laugh tore from his throat.

"I'm fucking awesome!" He exclaimed suddenly, baffling the other for a second, but Ludwig never stopped filling him in violent passion, letting out all of his frustration on him.

"_Shut up_." He warned and carried on in his ungenerous manner, making his brother smirk in response.

"Make me." Came the crisp reply, scarlet eyes glazed over with lust, waiting to see how Ludwig will respond.

The younger German did respond, quiet unexpectedly, pulling out entirely and forcing Gilbert to roll onto his stomach, piles of documents falling from the table at the impact. He cupped his buttocks in his hands and squeezed the warm globes firmly before spreading him to force his way inside again, though he used everything else but force, for Gilbert was so relaxed that he practically slid inside with a low moan.

The Prussian never expected to see this kind of sexual appetite coming from his stoic brother, it surprised and thrilled him sincerely. Ludwig pressed their bodies together and shoved his fingers inside Gilbert's mouth, preventing him from speaking. He wasn't that much of an idiot to piss him off further and try to bite him, but he chose to spur him on instead by sucking on the long digits, swirling his tongue around the leather in greed, Ludwig rewarded him with deep thrusts.

Both were sweaty by now, bodies working in sync, Ludwig rolling his hips into Gilbert's, and Gilbert grinding back to meet his movements, lewd sounds of bodies connecting and heavy breathing resounded in the otherwise silent office.

Gilbert arched his back at one hard shove, saliva dribbling down the black gloves, but neither of them cared in heat. They complemented each other perfectly. Ludwig had his way with Gilbert and the older one reveled in this whole event as much as his brother did.

Ludwig brushed against something inside when he moved to change his angle of thrusts, taking Gilbert by surprise. White flashed before his eyes and gasped for air when the tingling pleasure attacked his senses relentlessly. He fell flat against the table, forehead leaned onto the wooden surface, eyes clenched shut and features twisted in gratification. He could no longer stifle the noises and moaned out, not caring if someone outside heard it.

Ludwig impaled him onto his hard shaft in a hectic pace, massaging his prostrate, more papers joined the scattered ones on the ground with a thump, both too lost in fervent passion to notice. Using one arm for balance as he shifted his weight onto it, Gilbert slipped the other down to grip his own erection, pumping steadily while he awaited his orgasm. This stimulation was enough to lead him to a climax and he bit his swollen lip when Ludwig finally pulled his fingers out, shuddering in ecstasy. He sent his load on both table and floor, panting in a fruitless attempt to regain normal breathing-rate, but Ludwig was still driving into him.

The younger German followed quickly, flush against his back, riding out his orgasm slowly while he filled Gilbert with cum. Gilbert's heart missed a beat as he heard his brother moan out in bliss, just above his ear, listening to each little change in his tone. He was sure that he never heard anything more beautiful and erotic than that. Eyes closed, he kept listening closely as Ludwig breathed into his ear without any real intention, knowing that the impression of the sound was never to be erased from his memory.

A whole minute passed in silence, Gilbert wiped his mouth, waiting for his brother to say something. He didn't like the silent treatment he was given, but held himself back from speaking, eager to hear Ludwig's thoughts first.

When Ludwig finally spoke though, his words struck him like a lightening.

"We shouldn't have done this."

This infuriated him, he went spare.

"Why the hell not?" He managed through clenched teeth.

"It's wrong—this was a mistake." Ludwig whispered in defeat.

"What's wrong with this, I don't get it."

"_Everything_ is."

Gilbert gave a short laugh devoid of humor, voice slightly raspy from their earlier actions.

"Don't give me that _bullshit_, West. I didn't hear you complain one minute ago, so don't fucking lie to me, brother. You know it's futile."

Silence fell over them anew. Still breathing faster than it was usual, they filled their lungs with precious oxygen, bodies calming down from the rough sex they have endured. Unable to resist any longer, Ludwig pressed his lips against Gilbert's neck, then below his ear. The Prussian's eyes were closed, he leaned into the touch when Ludwig nuzzled the platinum-blond strands of hair, lovingly, as though in fear that Gilbert might break if he increased the pressure of his touch.

"You're an idiot…" Ludwig whispered into his ear with the tenderest tone that the nation has ever spoken, causing Gilbert to smile in response.

"But you love this idiot, don't you, brother?"

Ludwig didn't answer at first, only planted more kisses on the same places, mulling things over. His grip tightened after some time, trying to convey all the unsaid feelings with the simple touch.

"I can't deny." He spoke at last.

Gilbert smirked momentously.

"Thought so."

**- The End - **

**A/N: Thanks in advance to all readers who decide to comment and share their thoughts with me. And of course, thanks for reading and for all the favs.  
**


	4. Sequel: Hot Nights

**Warnings:** human names, **top!Prussia**, **bottom!Germany**

******- Hot Nights -**

The clocks were striking one after midnight, but Germany still wasn't sleeping. The unbearable heat, albeit less bothersome than earlier that day, prevented him from falling asleep.

The unmistakable click sound of the door being opened caught his attention, and someone slipped inside quietly. Ludwig didn't feel like opening his eyes, so he abstained from confirming what he knew was true. His nightly visitor circled the bed in few seconds, then sneaked into his bed — apart from the cotton sheet being pushed aside, nothing else could be heard.

It seemed like Gilbert decided to stay still for few moments before making another move. What came next caught Ludwig unaware. While he was lying on his side, Gilbert shifted closer and pressed himself against his bare back, right arm wound around his waist.

Ludwig held his breath, eyes wide opened now.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" The older nation whispered behind him, hot breath caressing his skin sent a tingle up his spine. He wasn't entirely sure if Gilbert has known all along, or if he was trying to find it out.

"No." He whispered back, swallowing. The grip on his abdomen tightened, and Gilbert gave a breathy laugh, just below his ear.

"The guard let me in." He stated, but Ludwig didn't comment on that.

"We're lovers now, right?"

Gilbert's bluntness never failed to amaze Ludwig. And in any other occasion, he would have sputtered or stammered out a response, but he stayed mouse-quiet, giving a single nod in return, cheek rubbing against the fabric of the pillow.

"If you want to call it like that..." He added eventually. He swallowed again, wondering how his brother's arm around his body could be so insanely distracting. Ludwig doubted he would get some sleep anytime soon. A warm sensation on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, and by the time he realized it were Gilbert's lips on his skin, the Prussian had already worked his way up to his neck, lingering there for a while.

Gilbert's actions raised his pulse, but felt so strange and alien at the same time that he thought he would never get used to it. Even odder was the fact that his brother rolled over to his side suddenly, sprawling his body over the free space.

"Good grief, it sure is warm today... Not even a breath of wind." Gilbert complained, but didn't receive any kind of response. He let out an exasperated sigh, trying to get the younger German's attention.

"The temperature sores high during summertime." Ludwig offered monotonously after a long pause, following his brother's actions from earlier as he rolled on his back. He stared at the white ceiling for quite some time before closing his eyes. But alas, it was difficult to fall asleep with someone watching you. He looked to the side and glared at Gilbert.

"What?" He demanded.

The albino gave a vague shrug in response, and drew closer, leaning his head onto Ludwig's shoulder leisurely. Truth to be told, it slightly irritated Ludwig, but amused him at the same time. And above everything else, he felt utterly confused. So the only logical thing he could do is keep quiet, and this he performed rather successfully. The warmth radiating off their bodies snuggled together made him edgy. He wondered whether Gilbert could read his thoughts when the Prussian switched his position _again_, shifting away from him in order to find a cooler place on the bed.

Ludwig sighed, now eager to get some proper sleep, but Gilbert wouldn't let him.

"It's freaking hot, I can't sleep like this…" He grumbled to himself. Ludwig was on the edge of telling him to shut up, but Gilbert caught him unaware once again as he took his sleeping-pants off, the only piece of clothing covering his body. The garment was thrown onto the floor, making Ludwig's eye twitch dangerously in annoyance.

"_Much_ better..." The Prussian drawled in amusement, "I wouldn't refuse a good fuck either." He added with a growing grin, "I'm really in the mood right now, and—"

Ludwig shut his eyes and proceeded not to listen to the rest, but his brother was as stubborn as a mule.

"… I'd so fuck you into the mattress, you have no idea."

_Hold_ on.

"_What_?" Ludwig gave him an incredulous stare.

"Hm?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow innocently, "Is little West afraid?" He mocked with a hint of challenge in his tone. Ludwig wasn't stupid enough to fall for such a childish trap.

"Gilbert… you're unbelievable." Ludwig managed after a few moments, causing the Prussian to flash him a bright grin in return.

"I know, West, I know… My awesomeness is crossing the barriers of the ozone." He chuckled and shifted next to him suddenly, "But, say, would it be alright if I—"

"No." Ludwig interrupted.

"But, if only—"

"_No_." Having expected another counter-attack, the younger nation didn't allow him to finish.

"But—"

"Absolutely _no_." Ludwig cut off a last time, ending their little chit-chat for good. Gilbert groaned pitifully and returned to his previous position.

"A kiss at least?" He remembered after a moment. Ludwig sighed deeply, but didn't protest. This was enough to encourage Gilbert who practically pounced on him and leaned down to capture Ludwig's lips in a chaste kiss. Ludwig's heart fluttered at the somewhat familiar touch – he couldn't deny that it felt good, and they haven't had a chance to explore each other like this before.

He didn't know what he was thinking – _if_ he was thinking at all – as he lifted a hand and placed it on the back of Gilbert's head, fingers threading through the platinum strands, bringing him closer. The angle of the kiss changed, giving them better access, and the kiss turned deeper, more intimate, and thus more pleasurable for both. Gilbert gave a guttural moan, putting his palms flat against the mattress above Ludwig's shoulders, straddling him before rolling his hips suggestively. The movement made Ludwig break the kiss, hissing out his brother's name in a warning.

"_Fuuck_." Gilbert cursed lowly, grinding his arousal against Ludwig's crotch again, "I want you _so much_ right now, you can't even imagine…" He pleaded tacitly, his voice raw with lust. Ludwig was aware of what he wanted even without Gilbert saying it out loud. He was absolutely aware of what was poking him down there—not that he himself wasn't having the same problems. He desperately wanted to buck up against Gilbert.

There goes his self-discipline.

"West… please," The proud Prussian officially pleaded − it meant the end of the world. "The heat is unbearable, I can't sleep like this without a good work-out… I promise it'll be only one round… _Come on_…" Before even receiving a proper answer, he leaned in nudged Ludwig's head to the side and launched his first attack, nibbling on his neck with obvious enthusiasm.

Blue eyes closed as lust swelled in Ludwig, senses on alert while the older German continued to mark his playground with both teeth and lips, biting and sucking with the purpose of asserting his ownership on the nation that belonged to him. Ludwig knew it was late to resist now. He repeated the same gesture, twisting his fingers in Gilbert's hair, quietly approving. A pleased groan escaped Gilbert, and he smirked, covering the bite-marks with kisses. However, he wasn't patient enough to stay there for long, moving lower, palms traveling over the broad chest, down to Ludwig's strong abdomen, leaving more marks over the trained body, tongue joined teeth, licking his way down to his prize.

Everything was much slower and considerate, more intimate than the encounter in the office.

Ludwig allowed himself to be spoiled for once, lifting his hips off the mattress to assist Gilbert while he was being freed from the clothes, waiting to see what the Prussian planned next. He surely didn't lose a lot of time with the foreplay, for he jumped directly to the main part. Pale fingers closed around the base of Ludwig's erection, he tensed up in anticipation. Gilbert licked his lips after he settled comfortably between his brother's spread thighs, ready to bless him with the most awesome blow-job of his life.

"Are you ready, West?" He questioned, voice heavy with lust, his breath ghosting over the hard shaft.

"Talk less and do more…" Ludwig repeated one of Gilbert's favorite phrases, making him smirk.

"Damn straight." He breathed out, and licked his lips again, teasing him with a couple of wet kisses along the throbbing erection, mouth quickly closing around the glistening head, and then he _sucked_, letting his tongue swirl around the glans. Ludwig failed to keep his moth shut at the first sensations, head falling back onto the pillow as he let out a groan.

Gilbert felt like testing his other oral skills—the hard cock in his hand was a perfect testing object—and released him for a moment with a wet sound, gliding the tip of his tongue over the head and down the shaft, all the way to the base, rolling his balls in his fingers, squeezing gently. Ludwig's hips jerked up when he took him in his mouth, swallowing as much as he managed after the first try, increasing the depth with each new thrust, teeth scraping along his length carefully. Down to the base and quickly back up, swirling the warm muscle over the leaking head when it became the only part left in his mouth, repeating the wild cycle until he had Ludwig writhing beneath him. Moans were music to his ears.

The night was young, true, but Gilbert didn't intend spending hours on foreplay – not that they needed it right now – and he decided to hurry up and get on with what he had in mind from the very beginning. His hand sneaked lower to knead the taut buttocks earnestly, groaning at the feel, and spreading the warm globes to find his hole, taking his erection deeper into his mouth to distract him.

It alarmed Ludwig nonetheless, but he didn't voice his thoughts.

Gilbert released his cock with a loud pop short before they shared a look.

"Loosen up a bit, would you?" He reminded, not bothering to hide how impatient he was.

"Wait—Gilbert, it's not going like this." Ludwig lifted himself on his elbows and pushed against Gilbert's shoulder to make him halt. The older German couldn't help rolling his eyes at this.

"Good Lord, West, don't chicken out on me now!" He rose to his feet, then left the bed, visibly disgruntled. "Al_right_!" He nearly shouted, and Ludwig wanted to strangle him right there and then as he watched him stride towards the bathroom stark naked. Ludwig's palm connected with his forehead with a loud slap, and he groaned out in disbelief, but inwardly waiting to see what Gilbert came up with.

"Here." The older nation announced once he reappeared, strolling over to the bed. Ludwig's gaze instantly fell onto Gilbert's erection, standing proud and glistening with what Ludwig suspected was the lotion his brother found in one of the cabinets. He didn't get much time to ponder about it further, because Gilbert was already on his knees in front of him, spreading his thighs wider and positioning himself flagrantly.

"And don't expect me to be gentle…" Gilbert warned, and before Ludwig was even aware of it, the Prussian found what he searching for, steadily pushing through the tight ring of muscles. Gilbert's behavior started to seriously annoy him, but he bit his tongue and refused to remark while the Prussian's thick shaft was slowly filling him, stretching him, leaving him almost breathless for a good minute. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, fighting against the urge to clamp down of him, desperately trying to relax. Slowly, inch by inch, Gilbert seated himself inside entirely, his balls pressed tight against Ludwig's perineum, crotch glued to his rear. A broken groan came from the nation lying when Gilbert rotated his hips in small circles, allowing a hedonistic moan to slip past his lips at the tight sensation.

"Listen…" He began huskily, "I don't have a fucking eternity for you to adjust, West." It wasn't even a proper advice, more like ridicule. In a surge of anger, Ludwig made an attempt to land a punch on Gilbert's jaw, but it seemed like the Prussian has expected this kind of reaction, and thus caught his wrists in a somewhat clumsy grip. A loud laughter resounded above him while Gilbert pinned his both hands on the pillow above, proving his dominant position. He retreated and plunged himself inside swiftly, Ludwig's moan was drowned by wet slaps of their damp skin, Gilbert kept angling his thrusts in different ways while he pounded him ruthlessly, his sexual hunger seemed insatiable.

The younger nation refused to be dominated in this way, attacking when he thought Gilbert wasn't paying attention—it wasn't only hands he could use to liberate himself, after all—hooking his limbs around Gilbert's waist to trap him and switch their positions, turning out to be on top, but almost causing them both to fall out of the bed.

Gilbert regained balance quickly, and pushed himself back towards the center of the bed – at least his upper body that he was able to move, the rest being pinned down by Ludwig's weight. The younger of the two didn't show intentions of changing his position any time soon, sitting on top of Gilbert with a complacent expression, inner muscles pulsing around the cock buried inside him deeper than before. He breathed deeply, finally relaxing and starting to enjoy in the feel of being stuffed by Gilbert's thick manhood, spending a moment at ease.

Gilbert grinned during that time, white teeth flashing in the moonlight, but then did something that no one else dared to even think about. His palm connected with Ludwig's ass with a sharp slap, his hand lingering there after the strike, massaging the taut globe in a kind of a silent apology.

"Is something wrong, little brother?" He breathed out, tone challenging, taunting, "Don't tell me you're exhausted already? Or are you only taking a break?" He raised his hand to slap him again, but in vain. Ludwig would rather take a stroll around the casern naked than allow Gilbert to strike again. He took hold of both hands, keeping them in a tight grip, and he lifted his body, using his knees to poise himself. It was Gilbert who moaned when he slammed himself down. It didn't take him long to set a steady pace, riding Gilbert without any restraints. Ludwig decided that the sex was good.

In fact, so good that he simply wondered how they survived without this for so long.

Gilbert was to 'blame' for breaking the ice, and Ludwig thanked him inwardly for this. He felt a bizarre urge to tell him that. Not with words, but with letting actions convey his message rather than talking.

Still in hold of Gilbert's hands, he now guided them towards his body, making the other nation embrace him. His pace slowed down, he shifted from passionate sex to sensual love-making, clearly taking Gilbert aback. His confusion was short-lived, eyes falling on half-mast as he began exploring Ludwig's body, palms stroking over his torso, tracing the trained muscles, wounding arms around his waist to follow down his spine and feel the strong back under his fingertips, muscles rippling under his touch while Ludwig moved.

Gilbert pulled him down, much to his pleasure, bringing their lips together, groans of pleasure lost in the intimate kiss. The Prussian kept him down so that their torsos remained pressed together, clawing at the sweaty back and shoulders, sounds of their everlasting kiss, sex, and harsh breathing was everything that could be heard in the bedroom.

Gilbert helped his brother up and down, shivers of pleasure ran through him as Ludwig lifted himself off his hips, only to fall back to meet his thrusts. A bursting of bliss swelled in his abdomen whenever they connected fully, neither of them needed much more to finish. The way Ludwig had his thighs tightened around him, the subtle details like the shudders of pleasure, strong body tensing and glistening with sweat under the moonlight – all those images were now imprinted in Gilbert's mind forever. It was something he didn't want to lose anytime soon. Not now, not ever. And he knew—he was sure in it—he would fight for Germany whenever necessary, no matter what the conditions were. Brothers or not, he wasn't ready to give Ludwig away to anyone.

Feeling that he was close to release, Gilbert decided to give his brother a hand and bade him rise again, scarlet eyes falling on the bouncing erection when he did, Ludwig continued to ride him. Fingers wrapped around the base to pump his member, and it surprised him how quickly Ludwig came under his care, spilling his seed over his wrist and across his abdomen with a silent moan.

Jolly and satisfied with the results, Gilbert could now concentrate on himself, slamming up into the welcoming body a few more times, and Ludwig's muscles squeezed him so hard that he was pulled into a sudden orgasm, filling his brother who remained on top, still calming down from the orgasmic bliss.

Gilbert rode his orgasm out in slow, lazy thrusts, and after he was finished Ludwig slid off of him to find some free space on his brother's right side. Gilbert hummed in satisfaction and rolled over towards Ludwig, leaning his head against his shoulder. Not even the bothersome heat could separate them now while they lay, both sweaty and exhausted, already half-asleep.

"… Now I can finally sleep." Gilbert murmured into Ludwig's neck, and pressed a lazy kiss against the skin, the salty taste on his lips made him smile. Unbeknown to Gilbert, the younger German had a small smile on his lips too.

Perhaps Ludwig could get used to this after all.

**- The End -**

**A/N: Well, compared to the rough office sex from the last chapter, this looks really sappy… but forgive this Germancest shipper for being such a sap most of the time…**


End file.
